


The Magic  of a Scent

by AxisMage



Series: The Omegaverse Trip [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Long Shot, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Romance, Sexual Content, Sort Of, detective Tim, kind of, little brother Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: "The first time he got a whiff of the smell was when most of the team was underwater, dismantling the leftovers of the latest alien threat they´d faced."Follow Tim as he tries to get answers in response to the one weird scent he detected one night, and answers to the suspicious attitude both Superboy and Nightwing exhibit as of lately. Then, follow Conner and Dick as they enjoy a few days off.





	The Magic  of a Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I am much intrigued by this ship as of now. It is my first take on an Omegaverse-ish type of fic, and also the first English fic I write in at least couple of years. My apologies for any mistake or incoherece you may find (my English is somewhat rusty). I hope you all enjoy it, especially the last bit XD.

The first time he got a whiff of the smell was when most of the team was underwater, dismantling the leftovers of the latest alien threat they´d faced. The spaceships had been taking down buildings for weeks from up in the sky. Submarines had been attacking Atlantis, and while the threat itself had been neutralized, leftover debris had been floating all over Poseidonis. It was a job big enough that most of the team had been deployed to take care of it.

No one had had a decent night of sleep in over ten days. Stress levels had been and still were through the roof. Tension still hung in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. Everyone had put their own lives on hold to stop the world from ending once again. Tim himself had hadn´t taken his suit off in five days. He was sure he reeked, though not as much nor in the same way as some of the adults, the Alphas adults.

However, at that precise moment, the aroma he felt while standing next to Nightwing was not the one of an Alpha. It was faint, somewhat sweet and fresh, certainly pleasant. By now, he could identify pretty much every adult alpha´s smell, and he was sure this one was new. It was unknown. It was coming from inside the recently rebuilt cave. But wasn´t Nightwing the only other person inside the cave besides him?

Tim looked at the young man next to him out of the corner of his eyes. His lips were drawn tight, his fingers still flew over the controls, and Tim swore he could see his eyes moving behind the mask as they usually did whenever he was commanding a mission. To most people, Nightwing always looked the same, but Tim could see the difference. While still alert, his posture, his expression, the speed of his fingers on the control were in fact smooth, relaxed. Nightwing was unwinding for the first time in almost fifteen days. He was lowering his physical and mental shields.

He was also giving off this weak and pleasant smell.

Tim tilted his head to the side.

Nightwing didn´t smell, not on a daily basis. He knew more about the former Robin than most people did… and up to that point, he´d known –or rather assumed- that Nightwing was a Beta. Just a regular human being, the closest there could be anyways. Just a normal man in a costume who managed to be the leader of a rather big and mixed pack. Nightwing had never smelled before. Nightwing had never really displayed any traits of a secondary gender before. Tim was sure that to most of the team, Nightwing was a beta, one who lived under the radar and the team leader. Not much else to him.

And then and all of a sudden there was this smell that contradicted every believe Tim had had before. Betas didn´t smell, as far as he knew. Also, it was impossible to just smell from one moment to the other. Was it some sort of cologne? The thought died as soon as he formed it. No, this smell was not… artificial.

Tim´s eyes flew wide, and his mouth dropped in sudden comprehension as he pieced all his thoughts together. He stared, and stared, and stared some more. He did it long enough for Nightwing to actually notice and care.

“Something wrong?” Nightwing stopped typing, turned to give the current Robin his full attention. He was frowning, though his posture still remained relaxed.

Tim couldn´t speak right away. He sucked in a breath, catching another whiff of the fresh, sweet smell, and he almost choked on it. He held up a hand when he felt Nightwing move, gave in to the coughs until he could talk.

“Patches on your skin, or pills?” he wheezed, straightening and narrowing his eyes.

Nightwing froze, his breath caught in his throat, and Tim knew he´d hit the nail in the head. It took a lot to surprise Nightwing these days, but it looked like Tim could still manage, he thought with amusement as he saw Nightwing´s hand curl, his chest heave, and how his lips curled. It didn´t take a genius to figure out Nightwing was deciding whether to tell the truth or scoff and dismiss what Tim had just said.

In the end, Nightwing´s hands uncurled, and a lazy smile adorned his lips. “Pills, and you´re still a bit too young to pick up on my smell with such ease”

“I´m almost fifteen, not even a year away from presenting, so not that young. Besides, standing right next to you makes it even easier.” Tim narrowed his eyes. “Why didn´t you tell me?”

“You didn´t ask.”

Tim frowned, which only made Nightwing´s smile widen. “I´m pretty sure the whole team thinks you´re a Beta, and a very subtle and normal one at that. Bruce has never mentioned it, and there was no reason to suspect you weren´t. You´ve never smelled, no one´s ever seen you taking anything, never any symptom of… anything. You´ve hidden it pretty well.”

“I haven´t hidden it because it bothers me. I came to terms with it when I first figured it out, way before I should have. It has never bothered me. I hide my name more than I hide this.”

Tim´s eyes narrowed again. He waited for Nightwing to continue, but when he didn’t, he let out a sigh. He thought it over for a few seconds, and found the rest of Nightwing´s thoughts right ahead. “You hide it because you think having a common Omega life would interfere with your job as current team leader and crime fighter overall. It´s not because it embarrasses you, or because you hate what you are. It´s the simple fact that if you don´t take care of yourself, you can´t function properly.”

Nightwing´s lips twitched in a small smile. He nodded, then shrugged. “Practicality at its best. Though, as I said, I hide more my civilian identity than my second gender. I assure you, there are people in the team who already know. That´s why I´d thought you´d figured it out before. I expected you to notice something was off before.”

Tim crossed his arms. Nightwing´s lips did the dumb twitching thing again, and he let out a sigh. “I hadn´t figured this out, but I can deduce that you haven´t taken your pills in days. I´d say a week, but if that were the case your smell would be stronger and others would have noticed before. You´ve been careless because of the situation, probably forgot to take them.”

“And I wouldn´t have remembered had it not been for you. Thanks, Tim, I need to get back on them as soon as possible.” Nightwing´s expression turned thoughtful, and he let out a soft laugh. “Then again, it is time…” He let his voice trail off, and he pulled away from the controls, heading for the Zeta-tube.

Tim turned around, crossed his arms even tighter. “Do you have a mate? Who in the team knows? Don´t you ever stop taking your pills? Do you always suppress your heat cycles?” he called. Usually, he would not be so careless, childish or bold when asking questions, but damn Nightwing and his little smile. It made Tim feel like he´d lost a silent challenge.

Nightwing looked at him over his shoulder, and there it was again, the stupid smile. “You´re the smartest detective the team has ever had, aren´t you? Come on, Tim, if you want to figure it out you can.”

_Nightwing. B01._

Nightwing disappeared under the glow of the Zeta-tube, and seconds later, the mechanical voice spoke again. The cave was full in a matter of seconds, and exhausted superheroes ambled over to him with tired and relieved expressions.

“Good job, all of you,” he said with a smile. “Nightwing had a little personal emergency and had to leave, but we all know the drill. Showers, and debriefing can wait until tomorrow.”

The whole team tensed up at the mention of another emergency, but Tim was quick to assure them all it was all right. Minutes later, he was alone again, hearing the voices move down one of the halls to the showers.

Well, he was alone except for Superboy.

Tim watched as Superboy took a few steps toward him, hesitate, then take a deep breath and march straight to his side. His gloved hands hovered over the controls, and he took a deep breath. He tensed up upon doing it, and his blue eyes met Tim´s.

“What kind of personal emergency did Nightwing have?”

Tim raised an eyebrow at his clipped and tense tone. He looked at Superboy´s hands, noticed the tight fists, and then he felt the smell. This time it was a familiar smell: the strong, musky scent of an Alpha, more noticeable thanks to Superboy´s physical state and whatever emotion Nightwing´s scent had brought up.

“A small personal one. He should be back in less than an hour, or he may radio in to let us all know he´ll be back tomorrow.” Superboy frowned, and Tim raised his other eyebrow. “He´s fine, Superboy, I promise. A small incident, nothing we should worry about.”

Superboy´s frowned deepened. His fingers hovered the controls again, his nostrils flared. He looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end, all he did was turn around and head to the showers as well.

“It better be nothing,” he muttered before disappearing down the hall.

Tim didn´t answer. Instead, he turned his eyes to the controls Superboy had touched, and he let out a short laugh.

“The smartest detective, eh?” he murmured, and made a mental note of beginning his intense observation rounds tomorrow.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Of course, once he started looking, he started noticing. It was quite astounding how oblivious one could be, or how much information hid in plain sight if one didn´t pay attention. It was astounding, it was scary, and in his particular case, it was also insulting.

Nightwing came back in the morning, looking like his usual serious self. The debriefing was carried out, and no one asked questions about what had made him leave the night before. After the team meeting was over, everyone except Superboy left. Had he left with Beast Boy for the living room, Tim wouldn’t have noticed, but since he´d stayed in the hall, ready to start his surveilling, he did notice.

Nightwing headed back to the controls when everyone had apparently left. Screens lit up, and his fingers flew over the keys. He ignored Superboy as long as he could, which meant not very long because less than a minute after they were alone, Superboy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tim was too far away to make the actual words, but he caught Superboy´s tone as he spoke. It was tense, hurried, impatient.

Nightwing didn´t answer right away, and Superboy wasn´t the patient type. His hand tightened, and he spoke again, a bit louder, a bit faster. Nightwing kept his gaze on the screens for a few more seconds before turning to face him. A smile was playing along his lips, and his hand rose to take Superboy´s off his shoulder. He held it a second longer than was necessary, then leaned in to talk near his ear. His lips moved, and Superboy tensed, his hand curled into fists.

Nightwing pulled back with his smile still in place, faced the controls again. He spoke softly, Superboy listened, and after a few minutes, his hands loosened. He stepped up behind Nightwing, letting out a deep breath before wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his lip to the side of Nightwing´s neck, who had frozen under his touch. Superboy rubbed his nose against his neck, where the scent gland was, hugged him tight.

The room had gone so silent that when Nightwing spoke, Tim could actually hear. “As tempting as it would be to say yes right now, I´m afraid we can´t rush anything.”

“You mean you won´t allow anything to be rushed.”

“Pretty much. Plus, I still have to report to Batman and the rest of the League. If when I do go over to the Watchtower and there is no immediate crisis that the Team has to deal with, we´ll leave.”

“Will you be able to control it that long?”

Nightwing scoffed, tilted his head to the side. “I can control it just fine, but I´m not sure about you, and how you´ll deal with a few extra days” he said.

Superboy´s hands wandered over the tight black suit as he let out a long-suffering sigh and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the other man´s shoulder. “I miss it. I don´t care how long you´ve been doing it, how long I´ve known about it. I miss it. I miss you.”

“Is this my cue to say I´m right here?”

“Don´t even start, Dick. Last night´s little incident almost drove me crazy. It was faint, yet pretty easy for me to pick up. It turned out to be overwhelming, almost unbearable. Are you really going to tell me I´m the only one that wants to leave for a little while already? And not just our duties?”

Nightwing disentangled himself from Superboy´s embrace, but instead of pulling away, he leaned in close again, pressing their chests together and trailed a hand over the other man´s cheek.

“Not the only one, Conner. I´m hoping nothing serious comes up these following days, more than you think.” Nightwing pulled back, gave Superboy a look that even behind his mask made him shudder, let out a low sound similar to a growl.

“I don’t care who he is. If Batman throws another cataclysmic mission our way I will try to toss him out the Watchtower,” he said, then strode off to Nightwing´s soft laughing voice.

By the time Superboy stepped into the hallway, not even his enhanced hearing could make out the soft steps of Tim walking down the next hall.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Tim decided to ask the seniors member of the team. He wasn´t going point-blank of course, he was going to try and figure out what they knew without him bringing up the subject.

Miss Martian was the first person on his list. He knew about the history she shared with Superboy, and wondered what she thought of the fact that her former boyfriend now seemed to be going out with Nightwing, if she even knew about it. Tim still remembered how, after the Reach had left, she had suggested that Superboy gave them another chance as a couple. He also remembered how fast that possibility seemed to have vanished. If Superboy had been seeing Nightwing at least that long, Tim was sure Miss Martian knew something.

He found the perfect chance two days after what he´d seen in the control room. While no aliens had invaded the earth and no earth villain had tried to blow it up from inside, Batman had kept Nightwing busy with what looked like database updates, archive updates and other paperwork that looked boring even to him. It looked like it was taking a toll on Nightwing as well because it was the first time Tim saw him working on it in the living room instead of the control room, or at home.

Nightwing, according to everyone that passed him in the hallway, had been reading and typing for over six hours. When Tim asked, he said it was better to get it out of the way once and for all. He´d dealt with harder, more difficult situations just a few days ago, he could keep going. Tim might have believed him had it not been for his tense shoulders and gritted teeth.

Miss Martian came in a few minutes later after he did, got the same answers Tim did and announced she would make some cookies to at least make the job easier and asked Tim if he would like to help.

Superboy came in while they were mixing the flour and the milk, took a look at them before his eyes slid to Nightwing, who was to engrossed in his work to even look up.

“Paperwork?” he asked to no one in particular.

“Gar said he was here before lunchtime, and has refused to eat anything since then,” Miss Martian answered.

“I had an apple before I started doing this. I´m fine.” Of course, being Nightwing, no matter how distracted he looked, he was more than aware of his surroundings.

Superboy sighed, walked over to place a hand on Nightwing´s shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. “You need a break,” he said, his tone just as firm. Tim felt the air in the room shift. All of a sudden, the room smelled faintly of fresh soil, of pine needles and fresh air. It was strong, way stronger than what Tim was used to.

Nightwing had frozen in his seat. Superboy had also gone still, just managing to pull his hand back when his eyes met the ones behind the mask.

“That wasn´t…” Superboy started, sounding breathless.

“A little walk to stretch my legs would be nice while waiting for the cookies,” Nightwing cut off. He got to his feet, took a step and seemed to lean a hand against the couch for no apparent reason.

“Yes. I´ll join you. A little walk would be nice.” Superboy still sounded winded, but he managed to walk out of the kitchen without needing to lean against anything. Nightwing soon followed, his steps slow and calculated.

Miss Martian spoke as soon as they were alone. “You don´t usually stare at people like that, Robin. I suppose they didn´t notice because the smell overwhelmed them both.”

Tim managed to keep a neutral expression. “Did it overwhelm you too?”

“I have no secondary gender to be altered by all these smells. I don´t have one even when shapeshifting into a human woman.” Miss Martian tilted her head as she brought out the cookie cutters. “Not unless I work on having one, that is.”

Tim took a few, started shaping Christmas trees and stars. “And how have you coped with this part of the human society? The underlying, more animalistic bits?”

Miss Martian gave him a soft smile. “It was and still is confusing, but I think I have the basics down. If you´re going to ask me about what happened just now, I can only tell you that Conner´s scent went crazy, and not because he´s mad. He managed to control both his anger and instincts a few years ago.”

Tim wasn´t going to ask that, but he still appreciated her take on the situation. He, too, knew that Superboy´s scent hadn´t been triggered by a strong emotion, but by one tense and disciplined Omega.

“If it hadn´t been for Nightwing, Conner might have had a harder time keeping himself in check.”

Tim almost cut his own finger upon hearing her speak again, and switched his attention back to Miss Martian´s distant expression. “…Really?”

This time, she looked surprised. “Well, of course, what with Nightwing presenting way younger than the usual age and Conner needing to learn control over his own nature. You could say they became somewhat attuned to each other. They did go through a learning phase together.”

Ah. That could explain some of what he´d seen go on between them earlier, even if Miss Martian didn´t specify how they´d trained together, or if both were of the same class. It was a clue, no doubt about it. However, Tim knew there was much more to it.

“They seem quite… close, nowadays,” he murmured.

Miss Martian finished cutting the cookies, went to check the oven and popped them inside. “They are,” she agreed with a little sigh.

Tim thought he´d had enough with the indirect questions and quite unhelpful answers. “Does it bother you?”

She let out a light laugh and gave him a quizzical look. She seemed to relax at whatever she noticed on his expression. “It baffled me at first, and it did take me a while to notice. I guess I ignored the most obvious signs, and I tried really hard not to pry into my friends´ minds.” She shrugged. “It doesn´t bother me anymore. They both have what they need, who they need, and they are quite happy with each other. I am a big fan of seeing my friends happy.”

Tim blinked at her, thinking how this was basically a confirmation of what he already knew, thinking how he´d gotten more answers than what he´d bargained for.

“That´s really nice and mature of you,” he said after a few minutes.

Miss Martian laughed harder this time. “We´ve all grown up, Robin. But I must ask. When did you figure it out?”

“Nightwing being an Omega or Superboy being his mate?”

“Both.”

He flashed a huge and embarrassed smile. “A few days ago.”

Her eyes went wide, and she started giggling. Tim was nearly at the door when she spoke again. “I thought you knew since you joined the team!”

“Let´s pretend I did, I have a reputation to uphold after all. Thank you, Miss Martian.”

She covered her mouth with her hand, still giggling. “Let’s pretend, Robin,” she agreed as he walked out.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Batgirl wasn´t the next person in his list, but the chance came, and she was the closest person Tim had to ask. Besides, her reaction to what happened kind of begged him to ask questions.

They were assigned a small mission the day following the scent incident in the kitchen. Superboy and Nightwing were acting as if nothing had happened the night before. They looked quite at ease with each other, more than they usually did. It was obvious something had happened.

Apparently, he hadn´t been the only one to notice they were acting cozier than usual.

Batgirl´s scent filled the bioship as much as the sound of her fingers tapping impatiently against the controls. Her lips formed a thin line, and she looked like she was focusing on anything but the signal they were waiting to get to fly in and pick up the rest of the squad.

“Anything you´d like to share with the class?” Tim asked, spinning around in his seat with his hands behind his head. He spun at least four more times before stopping and looking at the redhead. She hadn´t moved an inch. If anything, the scent that filled the bioship was just stronger.

“You are leaking all your Alpha-ness all over me,” he tried. There was no response except for the small and unconscious growl she let out.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Batgirl, your pheromones are out of control. You have to reel them in before the rest of the squad need us to pick them up.”

The only answer he got was the anxious tapping of her fingers.

Tim sighed, walked over to her. He shook her shoulders, and not very gently. “Barbara! Hey, Barbara!”

She turned her head so fast Tim was sure she would get neck pain later. She blinked her big eyes at him a couple of times, then frowned. “The sign?”

“Could have been given an hour ago and you wouldn´t have noticed,” he said. “I don´t know what´s wrong with you right now, but you have to get your head back in the game. We have to be alert, and you have to stop your scent from getting into everything in the ship.”

She blinked a few more times, then clicked her tongue. “Like the rest of the squad would notice. Or care. Superboy´s scent is way stronger and annoying, and Nightwing…” Her lips formed a thin line once more, and her fingers dug into the controls.

 “Well, even if he doesn´t have a scent to fight back with it might still be overwhelming for him.”

“I´m pretty sure he´s around another scent so often that he doesn´t even know there are other alphas around.”

Tim raised both eyebrows this time. He waited for more, but when Batgirl just went back to tapping her fingers against the controls he cleared his throat. “What is that supposed to mean? That you would like him to acknowledge your smell?”

She went still. Her fingers froze midair. He could see several emotions flicker across her face before she managed to settle for a neutral expression. “It doesn´t mean anything. Just, there are stronger Alphas in the team, and Nightwing is more familiar with the scent of the older alphas. I bet he doesn´t really notice many of us younger members.”

Tim didn´t buy it, but thought better not to push her… too far.

“Were you around at the time Nightwing started working on controlling his Omega instincts?”

Batgirl couldn’t control her expression this time. Her eyes flew wide, her mouth dropped open, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She stayed quiet a few minutes. By now, Tim had noticed that silence was the Bat Family´s best friend.

“He was younger than you when he had his first heat. Back then I only knew him from school, didn´t know he was Robin. He went missing a few weeks, and when he came back he told me what had happened. Bruce had helped train him, and he was good to go until his next cycle. I´ve known his scent since before he started taking the pills.”

Tim tilted his head to the side. “Did you already know you were an Alpha when that happened?”

“I presented a few months later. He and I spent a lot of time together at school. We were friends, Tim, and I helped him out more than once. He was so small, an Omega in training. He…” She took in a deep breath, shook her head.

Tim didn´t ask any more questions. Instead, he sat back down and went back to looking outside. He added the new information to what he already knew, drew his own conclusions. He could look at Batgirl´s situation in a rather simple way. From what he understood, she´d helped Nightwing during their school days. She´d protected him like a good Alpha. Except she wasn’t his Alpha, and he wasn´t her Omega, apparently had never been. Tim had no doubt it might have started out just as helping her friend, keeping him safe because she cared about him. However, it grew into something else.

Maybe Batgirl tried to be Nightwing´s mate. Maybe she had and still wanted to be with him as his friend, but also his mate. Maybe… maybe the reason she wasn´t too fond of Superboy nowadays and the reason she hadn´t been in the best mood for this mission was the fact that Nightwing smelled faintly of Superboy when stepping into the bioship. Maybe it wasn´t the first time Batgirl noticed. Maybe it was the fact that she felt as if Superboy had stolen her mate and rubbed it in her face on a regular basis.

Nightwing gave the signal not long after Batgirl´s little outburst. The ship darted forward, and soon enough Superboy and Nightwing were back inside, announcing that the mission had been a success.

Batgirl nodded and focused on flying the ship back home, making sure to keep her eyes averted from the two of them as they spoke and settled into their seats. She could pretend she didn´t see them, but there was no way she could ignore the mingling scents Superboy and Nightwing had brought into the ship. Tim could easily pick up on Superboy´s earthy scent, it filled the air almost as much it had the night before. There was a different smell this time, though. Very faint, barely noticeable under Superboy´s strong fragrance. It was a smell both Tim and Batgirl knew, too well in her case.

Staring at Superboy´s disheveled hair and at Nightwing´s skewed mask, Tim figured the mission had been easy enough that the two of them had decided to ‘kill’ some much needed alone time before calling Batgirl and him over.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Nightwing said he was taking a few days off as soon as they returned from the mission. He left the very same night. Aqualad had decided to return to the cave just a few hours before the mission had been over. He´d stayed in Atlantis until the last repairs had been finished, and had nothing to say about Nightwing´s absence except that the team would be in good hands until he came back.

Superboy and Sphere left the following morning. He didn´t offer any explanation, and when Cassie mustered up the courage to ask him, he said he was taking a little road trip. He would be back soon.

He didn’t offer further explanation, and nobody dared ask.

Tim had no problem connecting the dots.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Soft was never a word he would use in the same sentences as Dick Grayson. If asked to describe him, Conner would say he was serious, mature, sometimes annoying, often flirty, not to mention _cheeky_. And no, of course he wasn´t just talking about his attitude. However, at that exact moment, nothing but the word _soft_ ran through his mind.

His lips moved against Dick´s in a slow yet forceful way, tasting them enjoying how smooth and tender they felt. Soft. And familiar. Lips he hadn´t been able to taste in a proper way in weeks. Dick´s mouth parted, and Conner´s tongue slid between his lips, searching, playing with his own. It was warm, and wet, and soft. As soft as the moan that died against his mouth as he sucked gently on his tongue.

His fingers slid across Dick´s chest, pressing hard enough to feel the firm muscles moving and shifting as strong arms wrapped around his neck. When first asked, Conner would have never said that any part of Dick´s body was soft, he knew that his training regime made him anything but that. His skin, however, always remained warm and silky. His skin always retained the sweet flavor that drove him to dig his teeth into his neck, his legs, his hips, wanting to keep on tasting it. It was a soft and pleasant flavor, one that matched his scent to perfection.

Conner broke the kiss, giving Dick´s lips one last lick before burrowing his nose in his neck. He inhaled as deep as he could, shivering at how much he´d missed being able to smell him like this. The light and fresh scent had captivated him from the very first time Dick had come back to the team after having been off duty a couple of weeks. As he´d explained in his usual smirking way, Batman had been teaching him how to deal with his heat cycles, how that didn´t have to put his life on hold all the time. He had also said that Batman would teach him later on how to control and compress his scent as to not bother anyone. Until then, they would all have to make a little effort to keep his scent from bothering the Alphas around him.

Conner had had a hard time learning that he couldn´t pounce on Robin whenever the scent hit him. He´d also had a hard time learning he wasn’t supposed to mark him with his own scent nor with his teeth. According to what Batman had said during training, that type of behavior was reserved for mates. Mates, Conner soon learned, seemed to be a bond stronger than marriage. Batman had said Dick´s scent had affected him greatly because Conner had never been around an Omega before and he had poor control over himself. Batman had said it would pass, that he would outgrow the fixation he had with that particular smell.

It took Conner several years to realize Dick had him hooked from the very beginning, albeit unconsciously. It had started with the scent, but over time, it had become so much more. He still adored that smell, wanted to have Dick roll over him, wanted to feel it through every pore in his skin.

“Distracted much?” Dick spoke in a low and breathless voice. A small smile formed on his slightly swollen lips, and Conner felt the long fingers comb through his hair. He gave a small smile back while his hands kept on moving down his body, rubbing his hips, then holding on firmly before lifting Dick´s lower body off the couch. Dick opened his mouth in a soundless moan, and his fingers pulled on Conner´s hair as the latter pressed their bodies together, as he started rubbing their half-hard cocks against each other.

“Remembering,” Conner corrected, his fingers digging into the firm skin under them. He nudged Dick´s legs, and seconds later, he felt the thick thighs surrounding his waist. It brought their lower bodies even closer, made them move harder against each other, and he growled at the back of his throat.

“Remembering who knows what while I´m here, naked, skin prickling, drowning in your scent and wanting you to make good on your promise of leaving me unconscious.” Dick grinned as much as he could muster with his quickening breaths and trembling lips. “Not your best move, Conner.”

Conner managed to scoff before Dick´s legs tightened around him, and in one of his smooth, easy movements, Conner´s back was against the couch, and a warm weight pinned him from the waist down.

“You made a promise, and I postponed it more than I should have.” Dick put a hand on his chest, reached behind with the other, then wrapped his fingers around Conner´s erection, making him moan. The sound sent shivers through his spine, and he felt his body tighten, ache. It didn´t matter they were all over each other last night. It didn´t matter how many times they´d had sex already, that Dick´s inner thighs were stilled covered in heavy white fluid. It didn´t matter than he hadn´t yet lost his whole common sense. Conner´s scent enveloped him in a warm and intimate cocoon even when he kept his nature on a tight leash. Every time he got a whiff of the deep, strong scent, every light touch, every look made all the hairs on his body rise, his body react, and more often than not Dick wanted to throw him to the ground and rub all of his body against Conner. He didn´t allow himself to do any of that most of the time. Messy make-outs were the most he dared do since he didn´t want to cancel out the effects of the suppressants.

However, he was off the pills now. His heat had yet to hit him full force, and Conner was completely and absolutely his for the following week. No pretending, no suppressing, no ignoring. Dick didn´t need to pretend that he didn´t want, _need_ , Conner to keep him on the bed, the couch, anywhere that would allow Conner to slide between his legs and fill him up time and time again.

“Your eyes. They´ve turned… dark,” Conner breathed, raising a hand to cup his cheek, his own pupils blown.

Dick shuddered, gave his erection a slight squeeze before sliding down his body, letting out a moan when the shaft slid between his butt cheeks. He rested both hands on Conner´s stomach, began raising and lowering his hips. “You almost made me forget we had a mission to conclude yesterday,” he whispered, throwing his head back. “It was almost too much. Finding our way out in such a tight space, having you right next to me. Hot, sweaty, your eyes as wild as your scent. I thought about you all the way back. It still isn´t enough. Not yet.”

Conner watched him with utter fascination. He felt as his cheeks turned red, felt his heart seize in a way he still wasn´t used to. Even though his head was foggy for the most part, and most of his attention was drawn by Dick´s body moving in front of him, the feel of his tight ass rubbing against him.

“You know, it would be easier to admit you´ve missed me, and that you´ve missed having sex with me even more,” he said amused. He grabbed Dick´s butt between his hands, stretching him out and smiling to himself as the sweetest moan reached his ears, the pushed inside him in one smooth thrust.

Dick´s breath caught in his throat. His hands convulsed, and he shot Conner a look. “We are going to watch movies at some point. Maybe I´ll even let you go enough to take a walk around.”

“If you can walk, and after I knock you out,” Conner answered with a deep moan. He placed his hands on Dick´s hips and dug his fingers into his skin. They exchanged rather challenging smiles, then Dick braced himself against Conner´s chest and began lifting his hips as he felt Conner thrusts pick up the pace.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Conner recovered faster than a regular human being. He considered it a nice side effect most of the time, but right then, he considered it more of a blessing.

Dick had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and his little satisfied smile was still in place. He supposed it would last until Dick woke again, licked his lips and went back to having Conner wrapped around his finger. He was certainly looking forward to the rest of the day, the week, but he was also content with seeing Dick´s naked body sprawled over his lap and the couch, his expression peaceful, Conner´s shirt serving as an extra pillow.

 _Soft_ , Conner thought again. He hesitated before placing a hand on Dick´s hair. He started running his fingers through it after a few seconds. It felt nice when Dick did it with his hair. He hoped it felt nice for him too.

There was a beep, some static, then a tiny voice spoke. “Superboy. Superboy, come in! Are you okay? Superboy!”

Conner froze in place. His eyes darted to the sleeping man in his lap. He thought about ignoring the communicator he´d apparently forgotten to turn off when he´d first arrived. However, after the third call came in and Dick began stirring, Conner decided to take it out of his jeans.

“Yeah,” he said. He didn´t sound happy.

There was silence on the other end of the line, then Garfield´s scream left his ear ringing. “Superboy! You´re alive! Are you okay? Where are you? What about Sphere? Superboy, come in Superboy!”

Conner had to pull the communicator out of his ear. He stared at it in amazement, closed his fist around it when Dick raised his sleepy head.

“Garfield?” he murmured.

Conner nodded, kept stroking Dick´s hair. The latter stared at him a couple of seconds before lowering his head again. “World crisis?”

“I´m about to find out, but I sure hope not.” Conner sighed, put the communicator back in his ear. He tried not to wince a Garfield´s screams. “Hey, Beast Boy. Garfield. I´m here. I´m alive. I´m fine.”

“But where _are_ you? It took Bart and I a while to notice you hadn´t come back. Are you okay, for real?”

Conner wondered where M´gann was. “Yes. I´m fine. I´m taking a road trip. Should be back soon.”

“But…” Conner heard a gasp, then a scream, some more static. When a voice came back on the other side of the communicator, it was the new Robin´s voice.

“Superboy?” Tim sounded as unamused as Conner had before.

“Yes.”

“I apologize for this impromptu call. Gar and Bart are worried even though I tried to reassure them you were… all right.”

Conner nodded even though no one could see him. He waited. Waited some more. “So. I take this as a sign that the world…” his voice was cut off by his own sharp gasp, the tremor that ran up his body upon feeling something warm and wet on the tip of his cock. Wide-eyed, he looked down at Dick, who stared back at him with big, vibrant and extremely innocent blue eyes.

“Go on,” Dick murmured as he continued to slide his tongue over Conner´s length, sliding his lips over him, licking and sucking on the tip afterward.

Conner had begun trembling. His fingers dug into the communicator harder than they should have.

“Dick, I swear…” he said in a hoarse voice, letting out the faintest of moans.

There was a sharp intake of breaths on the other side of the line. Conner flushed, remembering he was still talking to the actual Robin, and cleared his throat. “…ended,” he finished.

Tim gulped. Hard. “No. No, the world isn’t in danger. Just. Two of our team members were worried, but I´ll make sure to tell them you are alright. Them and anyone else who asks and doesn’t now.” Silence, followed by a gruff, “How´s he doing, by the way?”

Conner managed to raise an eyebrow at the question, but he took a while to answer. Dick´s head was bobbing up and down, taking more of his cock into his mouth, their eyes still fixed on each other. It was getting really hard to think.

“I´d say he´s fine,” Conner breathed, tangling his fingers in the longish black hair locks. “More than fine.”

Tim was the one who took a few minutes to answer this time. He coughed. “Conner Kent, if this is only a one-heat kind of thing, if you´re just doing this to get your jollies off and have no interest whatsoever on who Dick is as a person, you have my word that I will find some Kryptonite, hunt you down and…”

Dick swallowed him whole, and Conner let out a scream, a curse, mumbled something he didn´t even understand himself.

“Tell Tim I appreciate him giving you the talk, but we have a limited amount of days to ourselves, and I don´t want to lose any time,” Dick said, smiling up at Conner as he went back to sucking just the tip.

Conner´s whole sanity shook. “I´m his mate, Tim,” he growled after a few minutes. “This isn´t just about heat, and sex. This is about making your older brother mine, about marking him and never wanting him to be with anyone else. This is about me wanting him as a mate because I have and will have deep feelings him all my life.” He jerked the communicator out of his ear and squeezed it inside his palm until it broke. After watching the little pieces fall to the ground, he turned his attention back to Dick, who looked surprised, then pleased, and burst out laughing.

“You know, it would have been easier to merely say you loved me,” he said. It was a clear echo of the night before.

Conner turned bright red again. He grabbed Dick by the arms, pulled him up for a kiss, then rolled over so he could pin him to the couch.

“So you could never let me live it down? No thanks.”

Dick grinned, wrapped his arms and legs around Conner. “You whelm me with such declarations,” he teased as Conner leaned down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short oneshot... If you´re reading this, you made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
